Mila Kunis
Milena "Mila" Kunis (born Milena Markovna Kunis on August 14, 1983) is an American actress who is wildly popular from her role as Meg Griffin on Family Guy. She played Jackie Burkhart on the sitcom, That 70's Show from 1998 to 2006. Biography\Career Mila was born in the Ukrainian SSR to Elvira and Mark Kunis. Mila moved to Los Angeles when she was 7 years old in 1991. Mila stated that a lottery system allowed her family to move to the United States. Mila started acting when she was 9 years old and appeared in print advertisements, catalogues, and TV commercials. She later guest-starred on television shows such as "Baywatch, "Unhappily Ever After," "7th Heaven," "Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher," "Walker, Texas Ranger," and "Grounded For Life." At the age of 14, Mila was cast as Jackie Burkhart. At the time, she told the casting directors that she was 18, but didn't say when. Even though the casting directors figured out eventually, the producers thought that Mila was the best fit for Jackie. In 1999, Mila became the voice of Meg Griffin on the FOX animated series, "Family Guy," replacing Lacey Chabert, who was the original voice. Mila has starred in movies such as, "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves," "Get Over It," "American Psycho 2," "Forgetting Sarah Marshall," "Date Night," "Black Swan," and "Friends With Benefits." Personal Life Mila attended Rosewood Elementary School and later Hubert Howe Bancroft Middle School. During her time on "That 70's Show," Mila was mostly taught by an on-set tutor during her high school years. When Mila wasn't on-set, she attended Fairfax High School where she graduated in 2001. Briefly, Mila attended UCLA and Loyola Marymount University in Los Angeles. Mila dated actor Macaulay Culkin from 2002 to their breakup in 2009. Their break-up was kept quiet during the promotion of Mila's film "Black Swan". In 2012 the media had her romantically linked to her former "That 70s Show" co-star Ashton Kutcher, after the pair were spotted canoodling at the wrap party for "jOBS", in which Kutcher stars. Neither party has confirmed their relationship status, despite numerous paparazzi photos of PDA and suggestions that they spent Christmas with Ashton's family in Iowa. Mila has called the speculation 'absurd', and refused to talk about the subject in an interview with "Allure" magazine. However in an appearance on "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" in February 2013, Mila all but admitted to a relationship with her former co-star. In a Valentine's special Ellen asked if she was still in touch with any of her That 70s Show co-stars, particularly Ashton Kutcher, to which Mila responded by bursting into nervous laughter and admitting she had spoken to him 'a couple of minutes' ago. Mila has 2 different colored eyes: one brown, one green. When Mila was younger, she had serious migraines that were caused by an eye condition in which she had to insert steroid injections straight into her eye. In January of 2011, Mila stated that she was blind in one eye due to a condition called chronic iritis and had surgery to correct the blindness. *She got back at Hannah Montana soundtrack. *Is a fan of Aerosmith. *She and Laura Prepon were often filmed sitting down for their scenes on "That '70s Show" because Laura is 7 inches taller than Mila. In other scenes, Mila wears platform shoes to give her 4 extra inches. *Is a fan of the famed MMORPG World of Warcraft. *Ranked #81 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2008 list. *In 2008, she learned how to use a gun while filming the movie "Max Payne." *Is close friends with James Franco *Ranked #6 in the 2011 FHM Australia list of "100 Sexiest Women in the World" *Ranked #16 in the 2011 FHM list of "100 Sexiest Women in the World" *Ranked #14 in the 2010 FHM UK list of "100 Sexiest Women in the World" *Was ranked #5 in the 2009 Maxim Hot 100 Women list. *Is close friends with Natalie Portman. *Was ranked #22 on the 2010 Maxim Hot 100 Women list. *Is the #2 of the 99 Most Desirable Women on askmen.com. *She was named "Sexiest Woman Alive" by Esquire magazine in 2012. *She is dating Ashton Kutcher Category:People Category:Actress Category:That 70s Show